Miraculous Wizard
by CrazyWizard
Summary: La guerre est fini et Harry en a assez. Il décide d'accepter la proposition d'un ancien ami de Dumbledore de venir loger chez lui en France. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouve dans le monde moldu chez un certain Monsieur Fu.


Bonjour!

Oui une nouvelle fic! J'en profite donc pour annoncer que j'abandonne _Une grosse erreur_ et _Lorsque la mer s'en mêle._ Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elles ont été commencées et que je n'ai plus aucune motivation pour les écrire. (Chose que j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise sans jamais être satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit.) Donc si jamais quelqu'un veut reprendre ce qui à été écrit ou reprendre l'idée, cela ne me dérange aucunement seulement m'aviser car je serais curieuse de voir l'idée développer par quelqu'un d'autre

Donc sur ce ont recommence a zéro!

Bienvenue sur mon crossover Harry Potter / Miraculous Ladybug, trop peu nombreux en français Pour situer l'histoire, je prends en compte tout les livres HP sauf l'épilogue et pour Miraculous, juste avant l'épisode Origine (nous suivrons l'histoire du début). Je ne sais pas encore si je vais tenir compte de la saison 2 je verrai selon l'évolution de la fic et votre intérêt pour celle-ci. Je n'ai pas de beta j'utilise donc Antidote Si il y a des erreurs je m'en excuse, je fais de mon mieux! Je suis aussi du Québec donc si parfois je glisse une expression qui n'est pas clair, demander et je vous expliquerai !

Ceci est un chapitre test, donc envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Disclamer :** HP et ML ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (Sinon Plagg me couterait une fortune en camembert) et appartiennent à leur auteurs respectif.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Prologue : Partir_

Ou _changer de pays sans l'accord de personne_

La vie d'Harry était un enfer depuis un mois. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que guerre était terminé.

Un pu plus et Harry regretterait Voldemort. Heureusement, il n'en était pas encore la.

Depuis un mois qu'il devait se rendre a chaque fête et chaque cérémonie organisée en son honneur par le Ministère, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir se promener sans se faire arrêter par un journaliste ou un fan qui voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux sans parler de ceux qui tentait de le séduire… Oh bien sur il savait qu'il y avait pire mais depuis son entrer dans le monde sorcier, il était le centre de l'attention et la il en avait marre.

Il en avait assez de tout cela. Il pensait avoir trouvé une échappatoire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, un ami de Dumbledore était entré en contact avec lui et ils correspondaient depuis. Pour une raison qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, Harry avait une totale confiance en cet homme. Fu, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, lui avait avoué dans sa dernière lettre qu'il avait une dette envers Dumbledore, dette qu'il ne pourrait honorer envers son vieil ami. Il lui avait raconté que Dumbledore lui avait demandé si il pourrait aider Harry si celui-ci en avait un jour besoin. Ce qu'il lui proposait maintenant.

Fu lui proposait de l'héberger chez lui, en France, tout le temps qu'Harry le souhaiterait afin de lui permettre de fuir l'attention qu'il recevait suite à sa victoire et de prendre le temps de se retrouver.

Monsieur Fu lui avait fait cette offre dans sa dernière lettre qui datait d'il y a deux jours. Tellement heureux de pouvoir penser à lui pour une fois, Harry avait fait toute les démarches pour aller en France. Il avait acheté son billet de train qui partait le soir même, été changer de l'argent a Gringotts pour de l'argent moldu puisque Monsieur Fu habitait le monde moldu, avait emballé le peu de possession qu'il avait apporté avec lui à Square Grimmault et avait finalement prit la décision de quitter le monde sorcier le temps de son voyage et c'était donc inscrit dans un lycée pour la rentrée dans 2 mois. Cela lui laisserait le temps de rattraper un peu de retard dans les matières qu'il avait abandonnées depuis près de sept années. Il avait fait la commande de plusieurs livres pour tenter de réussir à se mettre a jour et ceux-ci devrait être livrées chez Monsieur Fu le jour de son arriver avec une potion qui lui permettrait d'apprendre la langue plus rapidement (oui j'ai décidé que cela existait). Il avait tout préparé pour son départ.

Il lui restait maintenant le plus difficile à faire, l'annoncer à ses amis.

* * *

Il lui restait deux heures avant son départ. Il se tenait maintenant devant la porte du Terrier sans trouver le courage de frapper à la porte. Il avait demandé à Mme. Weasley de réunir tout le monde à 14 hr alors que son train partait pour 16 hr. Finalement, il n'eut pas à frapper à la porte car celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant une Ginny souriante.

-Harry ! Allez, ne reste pas la entre voyons! Tout le monde est arrivé il ne manquait plus que toi. Lui dit-elle en se tassant pour le laisser entrer. Ils sont tous au salon, ils t'attendent.

Harry avança et se rendit au salon alors que Ginny alla lui chercher une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. Bien que tous le monde était la, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, il en profita donc pour regarder ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille une dernière fois avant plusieurs mois.

Il y avait d'abord Monsieur et Madame Weasley, couvrant leur famille du regard. Il était facile de voir que ceux-ci étaient fatigués. Ils avaient du mal à se remettre de la perte de l'un de leur fils et restaient souvent éveiller la nuit car ils ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Malgré leur peine, ils accueillaient toujours tous le monde avec un sourire et profitaient de chaque moment en leur compagnie. Venait ensuite Percy. Celui-ci avait présenté des excuses à sa famille juste avant la Bataille de Poudlard et tentait maintenant d'être présent et de soutenir sa famille du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était en ce moment assis à coté de George. Le jumeau avait beaucoup de mal à passer par dessus la perte de sa moitié et bien qu'il essayait de rassurer ses parents avec des sourires, il n'était pas retourné à la boutique depuis un mois, laissant celle-ci au bon soin de Lee qui lui démontrait un soutient sans faille. À côté d'eux se trouvait Bill et Fleur. Ceux-ci avaient annoncé à tout le monde la semaine précédente que Fleur était enceinte, ce qui avait apporté un peu de joie dans le cœur de toute la famille. Le futur parrain du bébé, Charlie, était aussi présent aillant reçu une autorisation spéciale du ministère pour obtenir un portoloin qui lui permettait de venir de la Roumanie aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Harry ne doutait pas qu'avec la future arrivée du bambin, la famille allait se réunir aussi souvent que possible afin de soutenir les patriarches de la famille. Harry entendait Ginny dans la cuisine s'affairer à préparer le thé pour tout le monde. Il lui avait annoncé le lendemain de la bataille ne pas vouloir se remettre en couple, la voyant maintenant plus comme une petite sœur que comme une copine. Celle-ci lui avoua alors qu'elle voulait justement lui en parler car elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Les deux étaient resté en bon terme et ne regrettaient pas leur décision.

Harry regarda finalement les deux dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Leurs réactions était ce qui faisait le plus peur à Harry. Ils avaient tellement fait pour lui, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu sans eux. Et lui avait fait toute les procédures pour quitter le pays sans leur en dire un mot et ne savais pas quand leur redonnerait de ses nouvelles, voulant quitter les ponts avec le monde sorcier et il se doutait que s'il restait en contact avec ses amis, les sorciers le retrouverait rapidement et il n'aurait pas la paix tant souhaiter. Ses deux amis avaient prévu emménager ensemble dans peu de temps et avaient proposer à Harry de venir vivre avec eux plutôt que de rester dans la lugubre maison des Black. Chose qu'il avait gentiment refusé. En y pensant bien, peut-être Harry pourrait leur envoyer une lettre de temps en temps pour les rassurer mais il vaudrait certainement mieux attendre quelques temps avant de le faire.

Ce fut finalement lorsque Ginny arriva avec le service à thé flottant devant elle que tous se rendirent compte de la présence du survivant au pas de la porte du salon. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde avant que celui-ci ne soit emprisonné dans les bras de Mme Weasley.

Après avoir finalement saluer tout le monde, une fois qu'il ai rassuré Mme Weasley qu'il mangeait bien, il trouva une place pour s'assoir où il verrait toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'ambiance était douce et chaleureuse, Harry se doutait que cela ne resterait pas ainsi après l'annonce qu'il avait à faire. Après quelques minutes le silence se fit alors que tous profitaient de la chaleur de leur tasse de thé, M. Weasley en profita pour se tourner vers Harry.

-Alors Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu que tout le monde soit présent?

Harry regardait le sol. Il sentait bien le regard de tout le monde sur lui, il détestait cela. Il prit une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage de lever la tête et de lâcher sa bombe.

-Je… il hésita une seconde. Laisser moi parler sans m'interrompre s'il-vous-plais. Il regarda M. Weasley qui lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à continuer. Je pars. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir mais je n'en peu plus de tout cela. Les fêtes, les articles, les regards, le comportement des gens. J'ai besoin de partir, je dois découvrir qui je suis sans avoir les journalistes sur le dos. Depuis que je suis dans le monde sorcier que je suis le centre de l'attention de tous. Je dois changer d'air. Je sais que c'est rapide mais je prépare cela depuis déjà quelques jours et je pars dans la soirée.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Ne baissant pas le regard, il affrontait le regard de Ron. Et il vit bien que celui-ci allait exploser. Ce qui arriva. Mais pas seulement de Ron, Molly et Hermione suivirent. Criant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonnés après tout ce qui était arriver. Arthur essayait en vain de calmer sa femme. Celle-ci avait déjà perdu un fils et voyait ce départ comme la perte d'un autre enfant.

Après presque une demi heure à tenter de calmer ses amis et la mère Weasley, Harry décida de partir. Il avait un train à prendre dans à peine une heure et ne voulait pas manquer son embarquement. Il savait que l'annonce de son départ ne ferait pas la joie de tous mais il avait espéré qu'au moins il comprendrait. Il espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps.

C'est ainsi qu'il transplana à la gare, embarqua dans son train les valises en poche et dit au revoir à l'Angleterre.

* * *

Et voilà pour le départ d'Harry. Je sais que j'ai écourté le passage chez les Weasley mais je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser sur ce passage. L'essentiel c'est qu'Harry ne partait pas en secret et que, même sans dire où il allait, il ne soit pas disparu (Sauf pour le monde sorcier bien sur)

Dite moi ce que vous penser de mon prologue Est-ce que je fais la suite ?

Merci et a bientôt !


End file.
